Save Me
by gettoLA
Summary: Just how exactly did Blaine get home after his fight with Kurt at Scandals? He's shocked to find just who was the one to pick up the pieces after the fallout. Takes place during the events of Season 3, Episode 5  The First Time . One-shot.


I don't own Glee, or any of the characters in the story. I also don't own the song. Sooooo, let's go!

* * *

><p>The golden and brown leaves strewn across the side of the road made audible cracks as Blaine Anderson wantonly zigged and zagged just to the right of the white lane marker, still feeling the effects of the alcohol on his body. It was a brisk November night, and his wool vest wasn't doing much to deter the occasional frigid wind that was drying the tears streaming down his face. His fight with Kurt had only been 10 minutes ago, yet in his state it seemed like mere seconds.<p>

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid" _He couldn't help but repeat in his mind. _"The best thing in your life, and you just throw it away because you want to have sex?" _he continued on with the self-scolding.

While it was true that Blaine was regretting his prior actions, he couldn't help but feel a tingle in the back of his mind that reminded him just how sexually frustrated he was. The admittedly attractive Sebastian had practically thrown himself at him just days before, but always being a man of loyalty and mindfulness, Blaine had politely declined the offer in order to keep his and Kurt's chaste relationship intact.

As he continued to replay the night's events in his heads, he hardly noticed the silver SUV screech to a halt behind him. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of the bright headlights on his back for a few seconds, and watched the shadow in front of him slowly grow, that he realized a vehicle must be moving in conjunction with him at a pace well below the speed limit. His immediate feeling of unease at the potential danger of the situation instantly cleared his thoughts and temporarily sobered him up. Once the car finally reached his side, he decided to make an effort to sprint ahead to the gas station that couldn't have been more than half a mile away.

"_This is not how I'm about to die"_ he frantically thought to himself as he began the dash. _"I still have so much to accomplish, and so many words left unsaid to so many-"_ It was at that moment that the effects of his heavy drinking caught back up to him, and his right leg wobbled under his body weight. His body gave way to gravity, and his torso met the pavement with a loud thud, thought his head fortunately made contact with the slightly softer grass. His relief was short lived however, once he noticed the silver car had already come to a stop, and a shadowy figure was blocking the right headlight as he walked toward him.

"Blaine? That's you isn't it?" Came a voice from none other than the unidentifiable shape, though Blaine now realized at least that it was a man.

"Wh-Who are you? And wh-why do you know my name? Please don't kill me!" The words just came racing out of his mouth faster than he could think what exactly the best thing to say in this scenario would be.

"Kill you?" The voice confusedly echoed. "I'm trying to figure out why you're walking alone on the side of the road at 1am on a Wednesday night. Let me help you up"

Blaine turned over, and instinctively grabbed the hand extended to him, now curious to find out who was rescuing him from his own clumsiness. Once he finally got back on his feet, he looked at the face above him and recognized the image of none other than Mike Chang.

"Oh, Mike" uttered Blaine, filled with relief, "I'm so happy it's you and not a murderer. That would just be the perfect end to my miserable night; to be buried on the side of a back road in West Lima, Ohio."

The smell of cheap vodka wafted on Blaine's breath, causing Mike to grimace ever so slightly. "Blaine, are you drunk right now?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer. "_What would prim and proper Blaine Warbler be doing drunk on a school night?"_ He thought to himself, briefly breaking eye contact with his fellow glee member.

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a mess right now." Blaine chuckled, realizing how ridiculous his previous fears were. "I…I kind of just need to re-evaluate my crumbling life." The statement made Blaine aware that he had completely forgotten about his fight with Kurt in the last few minutes, and the remembrance of the heated argument was beginning to manifest itself in his mind once again. He couldn't help but begin to mentally break down for the second time tonight, and he began to sob uncontrollably.

Just as he was about to use his plaid sleeve to wipe away a few stray tears on his face, he felt a hand clasp itself around his own. Startled, Blaine looked at Mike, who he had entirely forgotten was standing by his side. To be honest, Blaine forgot about Mike's presence quite frequently in the past, though he was trying to remedy that by getting him to sing. His shy and soft-spoken personality was often just overshadowed by the massive egos and personas of their teammates. Between Rachel's constant pleas for attention, Santana's off-handed insults, and Brittany's theories about how the flu is really just a mean little bug with wings that flies into your stomach and throws a party, there wasn't really much room for Mike to stand out.

"Here, let me drive you. You're clearly in no condition to be wandering the streets, or be alone for that matter." Mike said with a small grin, leading Blaine by the hand over to his car.

Mike's hands were a welcome, warm contrast to the bitter air that surrounded them. Blaine blushed slightly at the impromptu, gentlemanly gesture, though hopefully Mike would keep looking forward and wouldn't see that. His rigid fingers clutched the side of Blaine's palm as he lead the noticeably shorter boy over to the passenger side of his car. The stern grasp was certainly different from Kurt's perpetually lotioned, smooth fingers, and Blaine couldn't help but admire the way the bones on the top of Mike's hands were so well-defined due to the grip.

"Your seat, good sir" Mike casually said, motioning Blaine's body into the roomy interior. Blaine, now comfortably positioned, was brought back to reality at the loss of contact with Mike, who was now moving around the front of the car to situate himself in the driver's seat. It wasn't until Mike had moved in front of the headlight that Blaine had noticed what his Asian savior had been wearing. A rather tight fitting navy and green striped sweater was hugging the dancer's body perfectly. The sleeves clung to his well defined biceps, and the front of the sweater was ever so slightly tucked in to an equally tight pair of skinny jeans, revealing just how lean Mike was. Blaine allowed his eyes to scan the object of his attention once more, when he accidentally made direct eye contact with the boy.

"_Oh God, he totally just caught me checking him out!"_ Blaine thought in his mind. _"Wait…was I just checking out _Mike Chang_?"_

"Blaine…Blaine!" Mike said in unison with clapping his hands at the curly haired boy now sitting in the passenger side of his car. "I asked if you wanted to talk about it. But you kind of just looked like you were noticing how huge Sam's lips are for the first time."

Blaine couldn't be bothered to try and match a face to that name. He was far too fixated on the thoughts that he had just been having about his driver. "I uh…talk about what?" he was finally able to mutter out.

"Well let's see, you're crying, you're drunk, and you were trying to walk to your house. It's like, 280 degrees Kelvin outside, and you're only in a thin shirt and a vest. Here, at least take my sweater." Mike began to pull the bottom seams of his apparel off of his torso. As his fingers met the fabric and raised slightly Mike's white undershirt came up as well, and Blaine was able to steal a glance at the now revealed six pack that he was hiding. The way that his incredibly tight torso was meeting the hem of his jeans was scintillating. Mike had the kind of body that only artists can draw from the ideals of their imaginations. His view was quickly interrupted all too soon by the return of the white undershirt, and Blaine forced himself to come to his senses and get over Mike Chang's body yet again.

"Wait, did you just say Kelvin?" Blaine inquired aloud as Mike's sweater landed on his lap.

"Oh…haha I guess so. Sorry, my da-er, my tutor likes to keep me on top of things. I guess I'm in constant chemistry mode lately."

Blaine wondered to himself what exactly Mike had been trying to say about whatever "da" was supposed to mean. All of his senses were soon overtaken before he could complete his thought, as the scent of Axe made its way into nostrils. The small always drove him crazy, and he found it slightly terrifying just how accurate those commercials could be. As if he needed any more of a reason to just jump Mike right there. _"Think of Kurt! Blaine, what is wrong with you? Get it together kid!"_

"So I guess I'll just assume that you and Kurt got in a bit of a fight?" Mike said as shifted the car into drive. Thanks to his background role in glee club, he'd gotten incredibly good at being able to read other people and infer what was going on with them based on body language. To Mike, this issue Blaine had was completely transparent, though it did help that Artie was as gossipy as a thirteen year old girl and had told Mike all about Blaine's virginity issues.

"I mean…yeah. Yeah we did." Blaine admitted, glancing over at Mike, subtly watching him as he drove. "I was just trying to make our relationship not be so…complacent, ya know? I…_love_ him, but it's just so repetitive, so dull sometimes. I-I want to be with him, but at the same time I need excitement. He's just not giving me any motivation to keep invested in the relationship. I know I was forward when I wanted to have…_relations_ with him in the back of his car, but I can't help it anymore. I need the emotional AND the physical connection." Blaine's would be embarrassment of admitting his sexual desires was nullified by his hope that Mike hadn't picked up on the hints of uncertainty in his voice when he mentioned the word "love". Blaine wasn't even sure he knew what love was. It took approximately two coffee dates for him to declare his love through song to Jeremiah at a mall. It took all of 3 notes of a Beatles song to completely revolutionize the way that he felt about Kurt. And then of course, there was the newfound love for his Asian beauty which developed about 20 minutes ago. _"There it is again. God I need to erase that word from my vocabulary"_.

Blaine rolled his eyes to himself on the thought of how willing to "love" he was, when a large duffel bag in the backseat caught his attention. "Hey, Mike, what's with the bag?" Blaine instantaneously was filled with regret upon asking the question, as he watched Mike tense up. The veins in his forearm starting to rise as he braced the steering wheel with intensity, and a distant, hazy look began to cloud his eyes. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I just totally overstepped a boundary. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm so, _so_ sorry!" Blaine repeated incessantly.

Expecting a punch, or complete silent treatment, Blaine was shocked when a slow grin began to form across Mike's face. His bright white teeth provided a perfect contrast with his darker skin tone. The little crevices in his lips became noticeable, and Blaine couldn't help but admire their placement on his thin, delicate mouth.

"I really like that about you Blaine," Mike said through his smirk. "The way that you're so considerate of other people all of the time. The speech you gave to try and life up the club earlier; I know that not everyone, especially Finn, didn't appreciate it, but it's a great atmosphere to bring." Blaine began to feel his heart racing, and his face flushing at the compliments. This wasn't the way he was supposed to feel. It's just Mike, and it's just a compliment. "And this may sound weird, but the way you included me when you sang _Last Friday Night_…well…nobody's ever actually asked me to harmonize with them. I know I'm not an amazing singer, but for you to incorporate me like that, I appreciate it."

"_Game, set, match Michael Chang. You win my heart" _Blaine's subconscious was telling him. This was going to be a struggle to get any words out now that his brain was completely clouded and his heart was beating out of his chest, plus he was still fairly tipsy to boot. "It's uh, really nothing. The Warblers always featured me, but a glee club has to showcase all of its talent to be successful." Blaine managed to say, but not without a huge grin parting his lips. "And you're not a bad singer. If you combined your vocals with those moves…you could just take nationals single-handedly."

It was hard to tell, but it appeared to Blaine that Mike was blushing just a _little _bit, obviously as a result of not being complimented too often.

"I'm staying at a hotel tonight" Mike spoke abruptly, and almost inaudibly.

"Why Michael Chang Jr., I'm flattered, but the prospect of doing it in a hotel is infinitesimally less sexy than even the back of a car." Blaine quipped, deciding to turn on the Anderson charm to lighten the mood of the clearly serious discussion they were about to have.

As Mike forced a half-hearted laugh, Blaine noticed that he was pulling in to a parking lot. The parking lot of none other than William McKinley high school. "Do you mind if we just stay here for a little bit? You didn't really tell me where you live, so I've just been driving around. I'm on limited funds right now though, so can we kind of just park and talk?" Mike asked sheepishly, fearing rejection of his request from the ex-Warbler.

Mike Chang, wall-flower extraordinaire, is about to open up to me, Blaine Anderson in the parking lot of our high school, starting to feel his stomach turn with giddiness at the thought of becoming Mike's confidant. "Absolutely Mike, I know we don't know each other amazingly well, but you can talk to me about anything."

Mike spoke softly before looking at Blaine as he threw his car into park, "There it is again, that incredible compassion". Blaine met Mike's gaze and noticed a single tear trailing down the left side of his face. "And I guess I should say, it's not Junior anymore. I don't think I really have a father anymore." He said as he patted at the tear with his bare fingers, though the subject was just making him more visibly upset.

"Mike…I, am so sorry to hear that. Will I be intruding if I asked what happened?" Blaine requested, now starting to see that there was more to Mike than a soft spoken background player. He had inner demons just like everyone else.

Mike shook his head side to side, "No, of course not. I'm glad you're asking to be honest. I'm just so stuck right now." He said; his single tear now being subsequently followed with a steady stream. "My dad basically disowned me at school today because I want to dance. I can never fully impress him. I get straight A's, I do plenty of extracurriculars, and I do everything I possibly can to make him happy." Blaine nodded, fully understanding what it's like to feel parental pressure. "But when I told him I didn't' want to be a doctor, and that I wanted to follow my dream of being a professional dancer, he snapped. He kicked me out and I couldn't even go home for clothes until he was in bed." Blaine handed the now sobbing Mike his sweater, so that he could dry his eyes. "I just hate it. When is it going to be my turn to live my life? I've been stuck in Lima for my entire life, living up to other's expectations, and never having dreams of my own reaffirmed." A tone of bitterness now encompassed Mike's voice.

"I had…I had no idea that you felt that way. Mike, you have to realize though, you are an _amazing_ dancer, and your talent speaks for itself." Blaine spoke earnestly. Nervously, Blaine moved his hand to Mike's right shoulder, and began to pat him softly. Mike, though initially startled by the contact, seemed to relax within seconds, welcoming the touch. "If it's worth anything, I want your dreams to come true for you. I think you can be absolutely anything you want to be. The way you danced with Brittany in _Valerie_, and your solo dance to_ Bubble Toes_, you're able to accomplish things that not many people can. Your passion, your fluidity, your rawness; you can tell a story through motion. The way you can move your body…i-it's human beauty in its purest form." Blaine moved his hand from his should to Mike's cheek, doing his best to wipe away the tears while still being gentle. He was dumbfounded at just how perfectly his hand cupped around the side of his face.

"Blaine I…"

Blaine retracted his hand instantly. "No, I'm sorry. That was entirely inappropriate. It's just a reflex to comfort crying people I guess" Blaine awkwardly laughed. _"He has Tina! He's straight! Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Looking way too far into things and ruining your relationships!"_

"Blaine" Mike sighed, awakening Blaine from his inner thoughts. "I was going to ask if you would sing for me. Maybe, you could sing, and I could dance. We can relieve some of our stress the way we know best."

"Of course that's what you were going to ask!" Blaine retorted as if his last words had never been said. "But right here in the parking lot?"

"Yeah if that's alright with you" Mike sniffled, drying the last of his tears and putting his sweater back on. "And don't judge me or anything, but when I think a little Taylor Swift could really help both of our moods out. I overheard Kurt telling Mercedes once that she was your guilty pleasure, so I put some on my iPod"

"_Did I just hear that right? He put Taylor Swift on his iPod just for us to listen to?" _Blaine hesitated with his response, contemplating the possible implications of what he'd just heard. "It sounds amazing, like my own private dance show." He grinned.

"Just remember, you have to sing!" Mike nearly shouted from the inside of the car which they had recently moved out of upon agreement to perform in the parking lot. After Mike set up the right song, Blaine's heart melted as he heard the unmistakable drum beats combined with guitar strums. "_Sparks Fly_? How did you know it's my favorite?"

"I observe from afar" Mike casually stated, before turning to face Blaine with a piercing look in his eyes.

Mike began to move his feet along with the guitar, and his arms joined in once the beat of the drums started to pick up. Blaine watched as his initial steps and twirls graduated into full on spins, leaps, and gyrations. Entirely mesmerized by Mike's moves, Blaine nearly forgot that the lyrics were about to start.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards" _Blaine recited poetically, before realizing just how perfect the lyrics were for this situation. Almost as if…

"_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I, kind of know that I won't get far." _Mike began to spin in Blaine's direction, and paused right in front of him, their bodies separated by no more than a few inches.

"_And you stood there in front of me just, close enough to touch." _Blaine continued, and then gulped before the next lyric, knowing that the ball was fully in Mike Chang's court now. _"Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of."_

Mike had furthered the distance between them, continuing his complex combinations of dance moves, incorporating everything from ballet, to hip-hop. Blaine stood in awe as he watched Mike's muscles ripple with every passing movement.

"_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain. Cus I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile" _

Mike returned to Blaine's side in the middle of the chorus and whispered right in his ear "I'll sing for you if you dance for me." The brief moment of semi-intimacy sent shivers down Blaine's spine. Mike seemed to definitely be making his move, and Blaine wasn't about to hold back any longer.

Mike placed his hand over Blaine's mouth, disallowing him from continuing the song for a moment. He moved in front of the curly haired boy, and looked right in to his eyes before taking the song over for himself. _"Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me, when you're not around." _Mike removed his hand, revealing a beaming grin that Blaine was giving. _"Cus I see, sparks fly, whenever you, smile"_

"_My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea" _Mike continued, pulling Blaine into the waltz position.

As they started to move, Blaine cut back in the song _"You touch me once and it's, really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be." _

As their waltz moved even further along, they began to then harmonize, so as to connect their voices just as they were connecting their bodies. _"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you, I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently but, I really wish you would."_

It was perfect synchronization. Nothing else in the entire world mattered to either of them. They felt each other on a level completely unfamiliar to them both. _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cus I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cus I see, sparks fly, whenever you, smile. _

Blaine decided to end their formal dance, and pulled Mike in close, embracing him and holding him tighter than anything he had ever held before. He slowly moved his fingers up from the small of Mike's back, up his spine, to his neck. He continued the upward movement, leaning on his toes, while singing_ "I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild"_

Mike, being sure not to cause any distance between the two, slowly turned in a circle around Blaine without breaking contact, and sang _"Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right"_

Blaine couldn't handle it any longer. He grabbed Mike's hand with the same exact grip and intensity Mike had used on him hours ago while leading him to his vehicle. Now, however, it was Blaine that was taking Mike to his car. _"And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow" _were the next words to escape Blaine's mouth, while guiding Mike to the car, opening the door to the backseat.

With Blaine again sitting in the backseat of a car, with Mike in the very position Kurt was in that same night; Blaine gave Mike the same look of desire Kurt denied. Mike met Blaine's eyes with his own, seeing the need that was present in Blaine's stare. With a small huff, Mike devilishly grinned and uttered _"I'm captivated by you babe, you're like a firework show." _

Mike slowly pushed Blaine onto his back, and moved further on top of him, their bodies aligning while they shared a heated kiss.

"I love you" Blaine said, before truly realizing the gravity of his words. He was willing to admit he didn't know what that meant, but he was ok with it. He was seventeen years old. He had all the time in the world to discern what the word meant.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for months. I love you too" Responded Mike, with absolute confidence in his tone and demeanor.

Then it occurred to Blaine that maybe he was waiting for the meaning of love. He had been waiting all along for someone to return the feeling with their whole selves. And now that he found it, he would never let it go. 

* * *

><p>Song- <em>Sparks Fly<em>- Taylor Swift

Wow, I don't know how I feel about this. The pacing is choppy, the characterization is meh, but it's my first foray back in to writing after four years, so I figured why not post it?

Hope you all like it! Reviews and some constructive criticism would be lovely. I'm hoping to write a multi-chapter fic soon, but I'm trying to figure out where I want to take it. I also thought about making an M version of this, as I originally intended for it to be. Thanks for reading!


End file.
